halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Ajax 013
Ajax is now inactive from the 11th till the 18th. Don't both to message him until then UNSC Fighter Pics Do you have a pic for the Knife, Katana, and Claymore fighters? I could probably find/photoshop if you dont. SPARTAN 119 04:35, 1 June 2008 (UTC) More Vehicles Oh, Yeah, I also have two new vehicles, one for the UNSC and one for the Remanants. Please approve and add to Necros War UNSC/Remnant Vehicles template (If your making a Remnant Vehicle Template). If you think they need more work, let me know ASAP. *Tigershark-class Ballistic Missile Submarine *Type-63 Anti-Infantry Vehicle AKA Brute Slasher AKA "Satan's Lawnmower" Heads Up Just giving you a notice, your Template:Ajax Company didn't include PTI in it, seeing that it participated in Necros War. So, I will include mine in. However, if you feel it shouldn't be in your template, just remove it as that's fine by me... 19:02, 1 June 2008 (UTC) O_o No worries. It's kinda fun and relieving that PTI isn't the only company that was involved in the war. Will talk to you soon in MSN about those "stuff"... 19:39, 1 June 2008 (UTC) Couple of things........ #Well, the first thing is kinda obvious, I went and archived your extremely huge talk page. Now it's much more manageable. #Secondly, I was looking through the Spartans, and here's who I came up with for usable in the Necros era. Note this is only twos and I didn't bother to see who you'd already. Anyways, here's the links: Frederic-104, Randall (He's the only Spartan truly MIA), Kelly-087, Maria-062, Linda-058, James, Fhajad-084 (for that Human/Machina thinky with the too-hard-to-pronounce name), and the mysterious Gray Team. #Weren't you gonna give me a template to make earlier? #Please go ahead and check out the M864 Warthog Arctic Variant, since it's pretty much finished. That's it. Thanks, ciao. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI hear your cries 23:03, 1 June 2008 (UTC) Sewer is clogged Just joking. Anyways, just asking whether the Admins will be deleting those unused/irrelevant articles in Category:Candidates for Deletion. The list keeps on piling up and up...... 14:37, 2 June 2008 (UTC) Necros Vehicles and/or inspiration (AKA Command and Halo VIII) Do tell me if you want me to stop designing aspects of your vehicles for you, but anyway, I dusted off the PS2 and my copy of FFVIII and took a look at the inspiration for your Whale/Dolphin-class Landing Craft. Concerning the armament of the Landing Craft, the 40mm Misriah autocannon seems like the closest thing to what the Whale/Dolphin's inspiration was armed with, Judging from the amount to of damage it did when The chick nobody cares about shot that robot spider thing with the landing craft's gun. Also, Do you need a pic for you Tiger Heavy Battle Tank, cause I know it's based on the thing from Command and Conquer I wish I had in the my party in FFVIII instead of that useless bullet sponge when I was fighting the flying douchebag on the comms tower (come to think of it one would also be useful for beating that damned level in Halo 3 on the difficulty you've got to be fucking nuts to play on). Finally, In in the event you did not find my screwing around with the interwiki links amusing, perhaps because you are a fan of the chick nobody cares about best character in FFVIII that could kill Chuck Norris with her sharp fingernail or the useless bullet sponge Immortal goddess of badassness, I apoligize, as I don't want to end up like this guy. Weapon Template I was just wondering how I could make a weapon template for all the weapons I make. I saw yours and wanted one. --Lord Lycan 09:12, 3 June 2008 (UTC) Coyote "repairs" This is just to let you know, I moved around and resized the pics on your Coyote line of vehicles, in order to make it so the pictures werent making the infoboxes take up half the page or cover part of your template. BTW, would this work for your Pangolin PTT. Ranks are the ranks for UNSC the same and what s the highest ranked marine/navy i can make More Vehicle Pics Here's a pic of the Goanna ISV, please comment and approve for placement on the article if you like it. opinion on RP idea About 2-3 weeks ago, I proposed the idea of making an RP that borrows a bit from LOMI's Heralds of Chaos on the forum. As far as responses, Justanothergrunt supported the idea and parkster wanted to change the storyline to the point of unrecognizability. I need more opinions though, I'm sending this out to a few Halo Fanon users, starting with you and Subtank. Anyway, the basic concept is: Hey Ajax, earlier I asked u if it was ok 4 me 2 make a refugee space stattion 4 the Necros Era, and I been thinkin n wrote up most of a draftstory but need ure approval and advice. Thiings that I kinda need 2 know are, can human children be "recycled" into servants of the Necros within 8 hours, will there be a form of Necros with superhuman agility and acrobatic skill, would the Necros keep, say a mountain of half-finished sentinent beings, say they can't move are sttill dead, but are still watchung you, and if someone was deemed useful or skilled enough, would the Necros just replace parts of the brain so say a human was still a human, but was completely devoted to the Necros?...thnx Just Another GruntConverse 22:10, 5 June 2008 (UTC) F-778 Knife You might want to look at your F-778 Knife fighter's infobox. When I looked at it most recently, one of the sections on the infobox said: Affiliation: M19-D AA Missile Launcher Command]] I am not making this up. Advisory comment Dear Ajax 013, Your comment on the HAYABUSA forum is unacceptable, and as such, I have fully redacted. You should check the most recent correspondences. I believe it is unacceptable to misquote the administration as a whole. Thus, I have pre-emptively redacted the section until a conclusion has been reached. If you read the correspondences, you'll find that the administration is against banning Hayabusa. Regards, [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 14:48, 5 June 2008 (UTC) Sweet, thnx heaps (ahh! so much info!), b4 I was plannin on the main character tryin 2 save a classful of 5 yr olds, them all dyin n bein brought back as a mob to hunt her, but I rekon a Golem made of children would work heaps better, solves the gap 4 2 "baddies" i wanted for my story, and in regards to the "mountain" how about a the Necros temporarily in their "take-over" of the station, having allready emptied one of the supply/warehouse/rooms fill it entirely with a combination of bodies and the living all kinda compacted together in a barley breathable and not at all moveable environment, would that kinda fit in the Necros? Thanks heaps, btw if u want I can delete all the stuff off my page :) Just Another GruntConverse 05:35, 6 June 2008 (UTC) Necros Era Warships Are the ships listed on the article the only ships of that class in the Necros Era? I was thinking about creating a carrier of one class or another. Also, here are some ship names (OK, a lot of ship names) I thought of. Real-Life Warships *UNSC Missouri *UNSC Arizona *UNSC Lexington *UNSC Bunker Hill *UNSC Nimitz Halo Characters *UNSC Avery Johnson *UNSC Cortana *UNSC 117 (Interesting Fact: only UNSC ship whose name is a number) Call of Duty 4 References *UNSC Price *UNSC Paul Jackson *UNSC McTavish Command and Conquer References *UNSC McNeil *UNSC Pathe *UNSC Shepherd *UNSC Kane Final Fantasy References (You seem to have a lot of those) *UNSC Wallace *UNSC Shinra *UNSC Final Heaven AA Guns (Raijin-class destroyer names)'' *UNSC Flakveirling *UNSC Shilka *UNSC Gepard *UNSC Deathstalker *UNSC Skyguard Regarding Template:IV Ajax CO Don't you think that template is kinda long? Maybe make it be positioned to the left of the wiki? 13:33, 7 June 2008 (UTC) Ban I really think you need to ban Lord Lycon, after creating vandalism, swearing in my face, I think he deserves it. I mean, I didn't even curse in your face nor create vandalism, and yet you still banned me. It's in the rules. And don't give me that He apoligised crap, I apoligised, and you still left me banned.--''The'' [[User:The evil O,malley|'''O’''Malley]] 16:00, 7 June 2008 (UTC) Halo Fanon:Fanon of the Month Dear Admin, The Halo Fanon:Fanon of the Month has been delayed by a few days and no Winner/Featured Article was nominated for the month of June. Please consult this issue as fast as possible. Yours truly, 22:26, 7 June 2008 (UTC) Rank and ship naming You don't necessarily have to be above the rank of commander to have a ship named after you, though it isn't common. I know of two destroyers in the U.S. Navy during/post WWII named for men of ranks below commander. *USS Sullivan, named for the Sullivan brothers (I think they were all enlisted men), all five of whom died when the USS Juneau was sunk in WWII *USS Henderson (or something like that): named for a Marine pilot who rammed his fighter into a Japanese AA battery after his aircraft was hit several times. I know this usually only happens to those below commander in rare and extraordinary situations, and the person involved is almost invariably dead, but surely Sgt. Johnson and, as far as everyone except Cortana and the the Master Chief himself knows, SPARTAN 117, fit both of these criteria. Also, I was wondering whether persons in other branches of service than the Navy or Marines can have a ship named after them, as well as your stance on us naming Necros-era ships after fanon characters. I was thinking about naming one after my UNSC Air Force pilot Lt. Col. Ross East. I think blowing up a Covenant Assault Carrier (and killing the Prophet of Hostility in the process) warrants at least getting a destroyer named after you Text adventures, personal attacks, and n00bs I have been working on this text adventure called When Games Collide, where the Master Chief get transported into other game's universes, i.e. one where 117 is transported in Final Fantasy 8, plenty of room for funny situations in this one, ('117': "What kinda name is Squall?" "'Squall': A common one, what kinda name is John!?") and another that takes place in the Command and Conquer universe (Side with GDI or NOD, the Scrin will just try to kill you if you try to join them). Anyway, I would like to know your opinion on this "You Lose" message for one of the losing choices in the FF8 universe. The end might border on a personal attack/insult to those dumb unfortunate enough to click said losing choice. take a look at the "Lose Message, particularly the bold part. Is this considered a personal insult to a user? ''SPARTAN 117 fires a 14.5 mm round at the girl. She falls to the ground, her sweater stained red with blood. Suddenly a dog come out of nowhere and charges the Master Chief. The dog lunges at 117 with such force that his helmet is knocked off. The dog then procedes to rip the SPARTAN's throat out. Did you really think killing Rinoa was the right answer!? Does killing your allies do you any good in either of the two character's games (yes, you can attack your allies in FF8). '''You lose, n00b'.'' Help on Halo Roleplay Wiki: Templates Subtank told me to contact an admin on Halopedia or Halofanon, we're having some problems with our templates. The character infobox isn't turning out how it should be, and Sub is having problems with his templates. Do you think you could help out? --Lord Lycan 15:22, 8 June 2008 (UTC) Necros Attacks on Earth and Warships I was if the Necros ever actually attempt an invasion of Earth. I was planning on adding a "Third Battle of Earth" scenario to my Necros war characters. Also, do the Necros actually name their ships or are those class names (Jenova-class Super Dreadnought, Leviathan-class Supercarrier etc) just ONI codenames for classes. Take your Jenova-class Super Dreadnought, does each one have it's own name, i.e. Jenova, Ultimecia, Sephiroth etc (The FFVII/FFVIII references strike again!!!!), or are they just three Necros Jenova-class Super Dreadnoughts. Common Denominator Hey, Ajax, any interest in voicing a part in the machinima Common Denominator? We've written a complete draft for the first episode (not posted) and outlined the rest of the story. We have a capture card, and can successfully record gameplay. So, we can definitively start production of the show once we secure enough committed voice-actors (we've already got a few). Any interest? --Dragonclaws(talk) 20:37, 10 June 2008 (UTC) :Yeah, thanks for the reminder. I'll get to that when I can. --Dragonclaws(talk) 01:27, 11 June 2008 (UTC) Necros I was wondering if I could enter my Shield Corp. into the Necros effect. I call it effect because if it is as big as I think it is, it will effect everyone.--Kebath 'Holoree 01:12, 12 June 2008 (UTC) What program are you using to create all of these ships?--Kebath 'Holoree 01:29, 13 June 2008 (UTC) Please Delete all of my articles For some reason I cannot edit my articles (or any artices for that matter), and I cannot add more to my articles. Whenever I click on the edit tab, it sends me to either an external link that does not work, or it forces me to save something. If you can help me in any way, it would be much appreciated.--Gebr 'Jar Bobatee 20:58, 14 June 2008 (UTC) Thanks--Gebr 'Jar Bobatee 21:10, 14 June 2008 (UTC) One Last Thing...sorry Yeah, I've just found out that my profile was faulty. I've accidentally created two other accounts, both of which work perfectly, if this is agianst any rules on Halo Fanon, please don't remove me from the site, thanks.--Gebr 'Jar Bobatee 23:12, 14 June 2008 (UTC) I can go onto the IRC now. Just give me a wave and I'll be online...Subtank 13:51, 15 June 2008 (UTC)